


Llegadas Inesperadas

by Tsukimira



Category: Dragon Ball, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon - Anime, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dimension Travel, Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, Español | Spanish, Gen, Not-DragonBallGT
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukimira/pseuds/Tsukimira
Summary: Luego de un accidente con la maquina dimensional de Bulma; Bra, Pan, Uub y Marron quedan atascados en las Naciones Ninjas, ¿Konoha estará preparado para lo que se viene?





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola acá les traigo un crossover que lo escribi antes de que saliera, "La Batalla de los Dioses", es un crossover de Naruto y Dragon ball Z; y algunas cosa que aclarar:
> 
> 1.- Esto se situara a finales de Dragon ball Z, cuando Goku se fue a entrenar a Uub, y no se utilizara GT como canon, solo DBZ, por lo cual las actitudes de Uub, Pan, Marron y probablemente Bra, no sean como las hayan visto en GT, pues no considero GT como canon (Esta historia fue creada antes de que se estrenara DBSuper por ello sera un AU).
> 
> 2.- Admito que no soy buena en emparejamientos, así que no esperen mucho de mí en eso, probablemente lo haga más adelante cuando la mayoría estén en Naruto Shipuden o por allí.
> 
> 3.- Si ustedes esperan Bashing hacia algún personaje, se pueden ir yendo, yo no odio a ninguno, y aun así fuera no tengo derecho a cambiar su actitud para que le vaya mal siempre.
> 
> 4.- Existen millones de multiuniversos, los 13 universos del anime son creados de la misma rama, así que el universo del fic es de otra rama (no son los mismos), por ello digamos que en ese universo, Bra nació antes que Pan, aunque los eventos siguientes pasaron exactamente como en el anime. 
> 
> 5.- Actualmente en el Fic Bills duerme y no despertara en unos 36 años aproximadamente.

_**Isla, capital del norte, Tierra universo 18478** _

Era un día cálido y soleado, Goku entrenaba con su discípulo Uub y su nieta Pan, él había decidido entrenar también a su nieta ya que tiene un gran potencial y sería muy bueno que Uub tenga un compañero de entrenamiento que sea de su misma época; su hijo Gohan estaba alegre de que su padre no haya perdido todo contacto*, pues el entrenaba en la isla donde vivía Uub, pero cuando terminaban de entrenar traía devuelta a Pan, las primeras veces por trasmisión Instantánea, pero ya cuando les enseño a volar (Pan ya sabía, pero tuvo que enseñarle a Uub para que estén en igualdad de condiciones) volvían, así que casi constantemente Pan iba a entrenar con su abuelito y Uub.

Gohan luego de Graduarse de la Preparatoria, había estudiado para maestro, también estudio electrónica, con lo cual al salir había logrado un puesto de ingeniero en Capsula Corp **(con un poco de ayuda de Bulma), y también daba clases a Pan, Videl por su parte como desde joven estaba interesada en la justicia, había decidido luego de salir de la preparatoria unirse al cuerpo de policías*** donde la recibieron con los Brazos abiertos; Uno de los cuales casi no cambio en nada era Mt. Satan quien seguía organizando torneos y ganándolos gracias a la ayuda de Majin Buu, también visitaba mucho a su hija y nieta quienes adoraba.

Goten había cambiado mucho su actitud hacia las peleas interesándose más en el sexo opuesto, actualmente se había enamorado de una chica llamada Pares y andaba todo el tiempo con ella, para disgusto de su madre; Por otro lado Trunks , quien también había perdido su interés por las batalla, a pesar de que algunas veces entrenaba con su Papá, había encontrado su vocación en la Ciencia, tal cual su madre, estudiaba para algún día ser el heredero del imperio de Capsula Corp.

La Familia Son tampoco había perdido contacto con Bulma, es más, esta los invitaba a varias fiesta que organizaba, como cumpleaños; a veces Goku asistía con Uub; aunque claro, era más que todo por la comida, así Pan, Bra y Uub se volvieron muy amigos, Bulma y Milk veian con alegría y nostalgia que, las pequeñas Bra y Pan eran tan amigas como eran y en un grado un poco menor actualmente sus hijos Goten y Trunks, Aunque la pequeña Bra no era de mucho interés en las peleas, se sabía defender un poco, desde luego fue gracias a su padre, Vegeta creía que su "Princesa" debía saber defenderse, aunque claro este pensaba que no lo necesitara mucho pues si alguien se atrevía a siquiera mirarla mal, el Insecto no sobreviviría para contarlo y él se encargaría de hacerlo personalmente; claro que todo esto no se lo comentaba a nadie, pero a leguas se notaba que ningún otro ser aparte de su hija podría sacarle este tipo de emociones.

Hablando de Vegeta, pues él no había cambiado casi en nada; se seguía entrenado seguido en la cámara de gravedad, a veces obligaba a Trunks a entrenar con él, y solo iba a las fiestas de Bulma cuando llegaba Kakarotto, y es era más que todo por el concurso de comer implícito que había entre ellos, aunque algunas veces la cosa derivaba en "pequeños" entrenamientos con él, lo cual aunque nunca admitiría eran un poco satisfactorios.

Otra familia la cual tampoco habían perdido contacto del todo eran la de Krilin, a veces (aunque muy pocas) iban a esos cumpleaños, llevando a la pequeña Marron con ellos pues le parecía que la pequeña debía tener contactos con niños de su edad (Pan y Bra eran menores pero por allí iban), está actualmente le gustaba entrenar, pero había sido tomada bajo el ala del Maestro Roshi quien prácticamente la veía como un nieta, pues Krilin y Nº 18 Vivian en Kamehouse.

Ese día en cuestión habían sido invitados a la Fiesta de cumpleaños de Bra quien cumplía doce años, Goku les había prometido a los chicos que iban a ir si ellos lograban sorprenderlo en el entrenamiento, y había descubierto que era una gran motivación para ellos ya que había visto que apenas lo dijo, los dos daban lo mejor de sí para al menos hacerlo bajar a tierra.

En un momento se había distraído cuando Uub había ido a atacarlo con mucho ímpetu y por unos segundo se había olvidado de Pan la cual le sorprendió con un Kame-hame-ha y el tubo que tocar tierra para esquivarlo; los chicos al ver esto sabían que habían logrado su Objetivo, he iban a ir a la fiesta.

Esa misma Noche llegaban a la Casa de Bulma, también habían ido Krilin , con 18 y su hija; el Maestro Roshi, Milk y Goten, Gohan y Videl, Yamcha,Puar,Tien, Trunks ,Vegeta y hasta Picollo estaba allí (Goku lo había visto en uno de sus tantos entrenamientos, y lo había invitado, el se quiso negar pero al final no pudo). Goku fue a saludar a Milk, Goten y Gohan, y Pan luego de saludar a sus padres y abuelito, fue con Uub a saludar a sus amigas Bra y Marron.

Luego de la Fiesta los cuatro habían ido a jugar, y se habían metido sin querer en uno de los cuartos de investigación de Bulma, allí había una maquina parecida a un arco**** con curiosidad fueron hacia él, Bra les dijo que era algo llamado "Portal dimensional" su madre le había dicho que era algo para ver otras dimensiones, también dijo que a ver si lo prendía, luego de encontrar el enchufe lo prendió, lo cual hizo que apareciera un fuerte ráfaga de viento que por tomarlos desprevenidos atrapo a Marron, Pan la sujeto con fuerza para no dejarla entrar, Uub agarro a Pan y Bra a Uub, y aunque lucharon con todas sus fuerzas no pudieron vencer esa fuerza de atracción que termino arrastrándolos al portal; apenas paso eso las luces de la ciudad se apagaron***** y los que estaba en la fiesta sintieron la desaparición de ki de los niños, en ese instante fueron a ver, pero ellos ya no se encontraban en esa dimensión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Me parece más lógico que Goku no haya perdido contacto con su familia al irse a entrenar con Uub, Él sabe Transmisión instantánea no le sería dificil ir a su casa saludar y luego volver con Uub.
> 
> **Gohan siendo tan inteligente me parece que le hubiese gustado esa carrera.
> 
> *** Videl que siempre ayudo a la policía, me parece qué le encantaría unirse a ella, pues si bien pudo seguir siendo Gran Saiyaman 2, creo que el tiempo le dio el sentido de la Vergüenza. (Inspiración DB Renace)
> 
> **** Lo he visto tantas veces pero me gusto el diseño del la maquina dimensional.
> 
> ***** Supongo que viajar entre dimensiones gastaría una cantidad de energía impresionante.


	2. ¿Dónde Estamos?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los chicos se despiertan y no saben donde están ¿Que harán?

_**Konoha, País del Fuego, Tierra Universo 32923** _

Naruto se había levantado ese día y estaba paseando por Konoha, hoy era el día libre en la academia, él se sentía un poco aburrido ya que no sabía que hacer, pues no tenía amigos con quien conversar, la mayoría de chicos de su clase lo veían raro, y aunque él ya se había acostumbrado a ese trato, a él le encantaría encontrar algún amigo de verdad, todo esos sentimientos presagiaban lo que estaba por ocurrir muy ,pero muy pronto...

_**Afueras de Konoha, País del Fuego, Tierra Universo 32923** _

Uub sintió el sol directamente sobre su rostro y lentamente se levantó de donde estaba, vio que estaba rodeado de arboles

–Ugg… que ha pasado, donde estoy – dijo viendo su alrededor sin reconocer el lugar – Chicas están bien- pregunto cuando noto que las chicas no estaban, en ese instante las busco por medio de su Ki, estaban uno metros más allá de él así que las fue a buscar, cuando llego las despertó, cuando ya estaba levantadas les dijo – chicas , alguna reconoce el lugar donde estamos

–Yo no reconozco este lugar, y eso que tú sabes que salimos mucho con mi abuelito –dijo Pan preocupada

–También he notado que no siento el Ki de ninguno de los adultos – Dijo Marron

–Si, tal vez estemos que un lugar alejado, pero como volvemos a la casa no podemos simplemente volar sin saber el rumbo – dijo Bra

–Ya se, tengo una idea - dijo Pan con entusiasmo – que tal si usamos la nube voladora de mi abuelito, él me dijo la otra vez que la usara cuando quiera

–Tienes razón la nube sabrá llevarnos hay la casa – dijo Uub con entusiasmo

–Está bien la llamare– dijo Pan y luego grito – ¡NUBE VOLADORA!

Esperaron varios minutos pero la nube nunca apareció y los chicos se veían preocupados

–Si aún la nube del señor Goku no sabe dónde estamos, como volveremos a casa – Dijo Marron con voz angustiosa

–Chicos no se preocupen, mi madre justo para estas situaciones me dio esto – dijo Bra mostrando el reloj que tenía en su muñeca

– ¿Y cómo nos va ayudar ese reloj? – dijeron casi al unísono los otros tres

–Verán, este reloj tiene un sistema GPS y también tiene un rastreador integrado todo lo que tenemos que hacer es poner las coordenadas que mi mama me enseño de la corporación Capsula y listo nos dirá por donde es – Dijo alegre Bra mientras escribía unos códigos en su muñeca.

–Wao… nunca lo hubiese sabido de la Señora Bulma - Dijo Uub sorprendido por la sagacidad de la señora

–Qué envidia, yo le voy a pedir a mi papá que me compre uno igual – dijo Marron con voz de falsa envidia

–Yo también le preguntare a mi papá que me compre uno igual – dijo Pan emocionada

–Qué extraño, el reloj dice que las coordenadas ingresadas son estas, pero eso es imposible – dice con voz desesperada Bra – A menos que….- se calla con un susurro que se escucha cercano a un no es posible

–Amenos que ¿qué? – dice Uub también preocupado mientras Pan y Marron solo los miran

–Amenos que la máquina de mi madre nos haya traído a otra dimensión – dice Bra en un susurro triste audible

–Dime ¿qué? – dicen los otros al unísono

–Dimensión – dice Bra y continua – según se las dimensiones son distintas versiones de la tierra, pero en ellas no vive las mismas personas ni pasan las mismas cosas, es más puede que ni humanos vivan en ella

Pero eso no puede ser no, no creo que estemos en otra dimensión ¿no? – Dice Marron con la voz en un hilo

–Eso explicaría que no sintiéramos ninguno de los Ki's, del señor Goku o de los otros adultos – dice Uub con voz seria

–Pero si estamos en otra dimensión, como volvemos a casa – dice Pan asustada

–Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que mi madre haga funcionar la máquina y vengan a buscarnos, por lo que opino que la esperemos aquí mismo – Dijo Bra pero en ese instante se escuchó un sonido que reconocieron fácilmente, era el sonido de sus estómagos hambrientos.

–Debimos de haber comido en la fiesta, y ahora ¿Qué hacemos? – dijo Pan preocupada

–Chicas no sienten los ki que hay en esa dirección, parece de un pueblo; pero ¿serán Humanos? – dijo Uub señalando hacia el norte

Marron contesto – Yo creo que sí, mi mama me enseño a diferenciar el ki humano al de otros seres, por ejemplo el ki de tu abuelito y de tu Papá es diferente al de mi Papa o el de mi maestro- dijo a Pan y Bra respectivamente.

Entonces vamos hacia ese lugar, si mi madre llega a buscarnos seguro lo hace con el señor Goku o mi Papá, y nos encuentran por nuestro Ki – dijo Bra con esperanza de encontrar algo de comer

Estoy de acuerdo ¿y tú Uub? – Dijo Pan a lo que Uub dijo – Si supongo es cierto, podemos ir hacia el pueblo.

Así los chicos hacia el norte, camino que los llevaría hacia Konoha.


	3. ¿Konoha?

_**Afueras de Konoha, País del Fuego, Tierra Universo 32923** _

Los chicos habían decidido ir hacia el pueblo, pero caminando, creían que tal vez es este universo no era tan común volar, así que no quería levantar sospechas.

Cuando llevaban poco tiempo caminando llegaron al parecer a una carretera, se notaba el camino lleno de huellas, mas delante de ellos se sentían unos cinco ki's ellos creían que tal vez eran viajeros, pero luego se dieron cuenta de que al parecer cuatro de los ki's rodeaban a ki más pequeño que claramente se notaba que era de alguien que no tenía conocimiento de batallas, cuando llegaron a lugar vieron a los ya mencionados cuatro ; al parecer bandidos, rodeando a un indefenso anciano en carretilla.

Viejo no tenemos todo el día, danos la mercancía de la carreta y tal vez te dejemos vivir – dijo al parecer el líder de la banda, un hombre fornido de una ropa gris

P-p-pero es que es lo único que tengo para subsistir – dijo el anciano en el piso con voz temblorosa

Bueno chicos parece que este viejo quiere morir así que denle gusto muchachos – dijo y en ese instante los otros tres sujetos se le abalanzaron la primera en reaccionar fue Pan seguida por Bra, Uub y Marron las quisieron detener pero ya era demasiado tarde, las chicas ya habían acabado con los bandidos, así que Uub y Maron las siguieron y atacaron al líder que al ver a sus compañeros caídos quiso escapar, pero un golpe certero de Marron en la cabeza lo detuvo y lo dejo inconsciente.

Uub fue a ayudar al anciano – Disculpe señor está bien – le dijo mientras le ayudaba al levantarse.

El anciano se levantó y agradecido dijo – gracias, muchas gracias, me han salvado, tuve suerte que ustedes pequeños ninjas* me ayudaran – termino diciendo

–Señor, nosotros no somos ninjas, solo somos unos viajeros que buscan un lugar donde refugiarse– dijo Marrón al no entender como los confundieron con "Ninjas" si no vestían de negro*

–¿no son ninjas? yo lo he creído porque como son tan fuertes; de todos modos gracias, Me llamo Hanai** soy un comerciante de especias, volvía del país de las verduras trayendo de allí mercancía cuando estos bandidos me atacaron, y si no fuera por ustedes habria perdido mi vida y mi mercancía ¿Cómo puedo agradecerlos? – Dijo el anciano agradecido

–No tiene nada que agradecernos, teníamos que ayudar, no podíamos dejar que esos bandidos le hagan daño – dijo Pan con una sonrisa

Pero debe de haber algo que pueda hacer para ayudarlos – dijo el anciano

Bueno tal vez haya algo – dijo Bra pensativamente– Nosotros nos hemos perdido por estos lugares, no conocemos nada; queríamos llegar al pueblo para conseguir comida y talvez un alojamiento, ¿Usted conoce el pueblo?

Supongo que se referirán a Konoha, yo soy de allí; si desean permanecer allí tendrían que hablar con el Hokage porque son extranjeros; pero no se preocupen como me han salvado y en retrospectiva le debo un favor, les llevare hasta haya para que hablen con el.

Oh, gracias, gracias , gracias – dijeron emocionadas los chicos dándole la mano a aquel buen anciano.

Luego siguieron a aquel anciano hacia el pueblo llamado Konoha, en la entrada al abuelo Hanai le pidieron sus documentos, el los presento, luego indico que los chicos eran sus nietos que venían del país del Te a pedir residencia en Konoha, y que se dirigen a la torre del Hokage, luego como entenderán de alimentarse del lago viaje; los guardias medio que dudaron pero les dejaron entrar así que los chicos estaban muy alegres.

_**Capsula Corp, capital del oeste, Tierra universo 18478** _

Luego de la desaparición de los niños, Bulma había descubierto lo que había pasado; al parecer la manipulación de la maquina había hecho que los llevase a una dimension diferente, la cuestión es que como no todas las computadoras habían estado conectadas, fue imposible registrar el lugar , es decir la dimensión donde estaban los chicos, cuando había informado esto a los demás estaban devastados, especialmente Videl y Nº 18, quienes no podían imaginar siquiera que sus niñas estuviesen perdidas en un lugar que no conocían y probablemente hostil.

Pero Bulma dijo que había una solución, al parecer ella a su hija Bra le había regalado un artefacto que servía para rastrear, y que ella suponía que les ayudaría ha encontrar exactamente en la dimensión donde estaban. Decía que si no le era posible esto, la última esperanza eran las esferas del Dragón casi todo el mundo se tranquilizó al oír esto, pero igualmente no era del todo calmante.

Por otro lado ha Goku le Había contactado mentalmente el supremo Kaiosama, y le había dicho que fuera a verle, Goku casi de inmediato había ido con su Transmisión Instantánea…..


	4. Un Nuevo Amigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo Chicos se reúnen con Naruto

_**Konoha, País del Fuego, Tierra Universo 32923** _

Luego de entrar a la aldea, el anciano Hanai, les dio unas monedas luego de indicarles el camino hacia el llamado "Hokage". les dijo que tenía que hacer unos encargos y que agradecía mucho su ayuda luego se fue.

Los chicos decidieron entonces ir primero hacia algún lugar donde vendieran comida, pues se morían de hambre.

-Ya hemos caminado como una media hora y aun no encontramos un lugar para comer – dijo triste Bra

-Lo que pasa es que tenemos que preguntar ha alguien, seguro nos dice un buen lugar para comer – Dice Uub

-pero a mi todos de esta ciudad me parecen un poco extraños, así que yo no voy a preguntar – dijo una Marron muy agraviada

-esta bien entonces yo preguntare- dijo Pan que ya se estaba muriendo de hambre así que busco alguien acorde a quien preguntarle, todos los de esa calle parecían estar ocupados en sus cosas hasta que vio a un chico rubio de mas o menos de su edad caminando distraídamente y le dijo – hola, te podría preguntar algo

El chico que parecía aturdido por que alguien le hablara dijo – Claro

-Somos de otro pueblo y acabamos de llegar, tú sabes algún lugar bueno para comer – dijo Pan alegremente

-yo conozco un buen lugar, Ichiraku hacen el mejor Ramen del mundo, Dattebayo – dijo el rubio alegremente haciendo unos gestos gracioso

-genial, ¿nos podrías llevar? – dijo Pan al rubio que ahora le había caído muy bien

-Claro, ¿a ti y quien más? – dijo el que al parecer no había visto a los demás

\- a mi y a mis amigos, ella es Bra, él es Uub, ella Marron y yo me llamo Pan y ¿tu? – dijo mientras señalaba a los demás respectivamente

-yo me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, y seré el futuro Hokage, Dattebayo – dijo lo ultimo con un grito

-Bueno Naruto, futuro Hokage, nos llevarías – dijo Bra tratando de calmar la euforia del rubio

-Claro, los llevo – dijo mientras iba hacia Ichiraku y los demás le seguían, cuando llegaron Naruto se sentó en una de las sillas y dijo – Hola Ayame, traje clientes – a la chica que parecía atendía las mesas

\- Hola Naruto, ¿Quiénes son tus amigos? – dijo preguntando por los chicos

-Al parecer son extranjeros – dijo Naruto y volteando le dijo a Pan – Por cierto, ¿De que país vienen?

-ehm…-dijo Pan sin saber que decir, gracias a dios Bra le anticipo y dijo – Nosotros somos del País de las verduras – ya que había escuchado decir al anciano Hanai eso y supuso que ayudaría.

\- eso está muy lejos, y que vienen hacer en Konoha – dijo Ayame curiosa

Marron respondió – Bueno, un pariente trabaja por acá y siempre quisimos conocer como es Konoha, luego de comer vamos a ir a hablar con el "Hokage".

Por cierto – dijo Pan a Naruto- como somos nuevos aun no entendemos quien es este "Hokage", es como un presidente – con voz curiosa aunque Bra y los trataron de ocultar su preocupación por que ella allá preguntado eso.

Como que no conocen al Hokage, él es el ninja más fuerte de la aldea; cuando yo sea mayor seré el más fuerte ninja y seré Hokage, y así me reconocerán; Dattebayo – Dijo Naruto muy exaltado.

–¿ Como llegas a ser ninja?, porque tú no te vez como tal - Bra curiosa también pregunto.

-¿Qué no hay ninjas en el país de las verduras? Yo pensé que había ninjas en todos lados – decía Naruto un poco exaltado

\- yo también escuche que en ciertos lugares no hay ninjas, ¿así es el país de las verduras? – pregunto Ayame

\- Si, ahí no conocen a los ninjas – dijo un poco preocupada Bra aunque trato de ocultarlo puesto no quería que la conversación se fuera de las manos ya que no conocían este sitio

-Bueno, para ser ninjas vamos a la academia, donde nos enseñan jutsus y demás, como peleas y lanzamiento de kunais – dijo un Naruto despreocupado contando mientras explicaba con sus movimientos lo que decía.

Aquí tienen su pedido – Dijo Ayame quien se había ido y vuelto con algunos platos de ramen y se los dio, los chicos apenas vieron los platos se les ilumino el rostro y empezaron a comer, Naruto también comió pero se hiso evidente que no podía ni competir con ellos, las dos chicas en casi medio minuto se habían comido como 15 platos, Uub tenía 5 platos en su haber, y Marron tres, la misma cantidad que Naruto….

_**El Hokage** _

_**Capsula** _ _**Corp** _ _**, capital del oeste, Tierra universo 18478** _

Bulma se había quedado toda la noche despierta tratando de encontrar la dimensión donde habían ido a parar los chicos, pero sabía que le llevaría al menos un par de días, ya que la maquina aún no estaba del todo terminada y solo era un emisor y no un receptor, por lo cual quedaba el problema de que al ir no se pudiera volver ya que hace unas horas, Goku llego con la noticia que Kaiosama le había dicho que el cruce de dimensiones está prohibido con magia; como el de las esferas, pero por sus contribuciones le podían dar permiso para ir y volver a la dimensión donde estaban varados los chicos, pero solo él; no podría traer a los chicos, pues el viaje es para una sola persona; así que tenía necesariamente que arreglar la maquina pues era la única manera; solo esperaba que los chicos estén bien...

Naruto luego de llevar a comer a los chicos, les había llevado a la torre del Hokage; allí los chicos pidieron reunirse para pedir quedarse en Konoha por un tiempo así que el Hokage los iba a entrevistar; ellos estaban un poco nerviosos...


	5. El Hokage

**_Capsula_ ** **_Corp, capital del oeste, Tierra universo 18478_ **

Bulma se había quedado toda la noche despierta tratando de encontrar la dimensión donde habían ido a parar los chicos, pero sabía que le llevaría al menos un par de días, ya que la maquina aún no estaba del todo terminada y solo era un emisor y no un receptor, por lo cual quedaba el problema de que al ir no se pudiera volver ya que hace unas horas, Goku llego con la noticia que Kaiosama le había dicho que el cruce de dimensiones está prohibido con magia; como el de las esferas, pero por sus contribuciones le podían dar permiso para ir y volver a la dimensión donde estaban varados los chicos, pero solo él; no podría traer a los chicos, pues el viaje es para una sola persona; así que tenía necesariamente que arreglar la maquina pues era la única manera de que ellos volvieran; solo esperaba que los chicos estén bien...

...

_**Konoha, País del Fuego, Tierra Universo 32923** _

Naruto luego de llevar a comer a los chicos, les había llevado a la torre del Hokage; allí los chicos pidieron reunirse para pedir quedarse en Konoha por un tiempo así que el Hokage los iba a entrevistar; ellos estaban un poco nerviosos.

Entraron a una sala que ellos describirían como ordenada; allí había una mesa grande donde se encontraba sentado un hombre mayor, con un gran sombrero y túnicas blancas; ellos también sentían el Ki de varios guardias; aunque no podían verlos; a los costados de aquel hombre habían dos hombres; uno de cabello castaño con una curiosa cicatriz en la mejilla y un hombre de cabello negro que escribía en un papel, Bra supuso que era algo así como un mecanógrafo.

–Me dicen que desean pedir alojo en la aldea – dijo aquel hombre, que ellos supusieron era el llamado "Hokage" – primero deberán firmar una declaración indicando su lugar de procedencia y su motivo de querer mudarse , también una declaración de no daño a Konoha; pero antes que todo, tendrá que explicar sus razones por las cuales decidieron venir al pueblo.

Bra anticipándose a sus amigos dijo – Venimos del país de las verduras, Somos artistas marciales, nuestros padres nos han enseñado a luchar y con ello nos gustaría estar en una aldea céntrica donde podamos utilizar estas habilidades; y nos dijeron que Konoha es el lugar. Así que nuestros padres nos dejaron venir, aunque es probable que si no llegamos a ser útiles nos volvamos a nuestra tierra – Menciono casi como si lo hubiese previsto, puesto que ella al hablar con Naruto y ver en si como es el pueblo vio que esas palabras serían las más adecuadas.

El Hokage parecía evaluar sus palabras y dijo – me gustaría que cada uno mencione sus nombres, los cuales serán anotados en unas visas temporales mientras se evalúa su destino; aunque si la aprobación sale correcta; podrán ser ciudadanos de Konoha; aunque estarán a prueba unos meses; por otro lado si desean unirse a la Academia ninja harían un poco más rápido los papeleos y demás, y se les daría la ciudadanía más rápido, aunque tendrían que ser evaluados allí para ponerlos en un nivel adecuado – dijo aquel hombre con un tono un poco más condescendiente

Los chicos se dieron una mirada rápida como decidiendo que hacer; aunque Bra ya lo sabía, ella razono que mientras tengan una ciudadanía estarían "protegidos" por un pueblo, podrían estar tranquilos hasta que su madre o el señor Goku vinieran a buscarlos, o por el contrario sean convocados de vuelta a su mundo, les dio una mirada rápida a los chicos y dijo – Nos gustaría unirnos a la academia y aceptamos la evaluación, mi nombre es Brief Bra, y tengo once años.

Yo me llamo Son Pan y tengo once años – dijo la pelinegra con su característica voz alegre.

MI nombre es Acares Marron y tengo catorce años – dijo mientras vio un pequeño gesto en el Hokage, puesto que no creía que pareciera de tal edad.

Me llamo Majin Uub y tengo trece años– Dijo el moreno, quien atendiendo a lo que dijo su maestro y al no tener un nombre de familia dijo lo pimero que se acordó, lo cual paso a ser el del ente del cual él era reencarnación.

Bien, con todo correcto; se pide que indiquen su nivel en uno de las ramas ninjas o si no poseen ninguno; lo cual también serán evaluados, díganme; según entiendo por las palabras "artes marciales" ustedes practican la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo ¿no? – pregunto el Hokage

Eso sería correcto – respondió Uub pues era el último que se había presentado.

Entonces aca Iruka-san, él es uno de los sensei de la academia, les dará un pase de la misma; irán el día de mañana para ser evaluados, allí se les indicaran el grado en el que están y les pondrán en una clase; es muy poco común que entren a la academia chicos de su edad; por lo cual se tiene que ver si sus piscinas de chakra aun sirven o si por el entrenamiento físico están activas – dijo el Hokage señalando a el hombre de cabello castaño.

Aquel hombre les dio una pequeña y formal sonrisa, los chicos supieron entonces que era una buena persona.

Los chicos agradecieron las palabras del Hokage, el cual también les ordeno llevarse sus pases de ciudadanía temporal. Los chicos salieron tranquilos de la sala contentos al menos de tener un lugar para estar mientras los encuentren, lo que también se pusieron a pensar que ahora lo que faltaba era encontrar un lugar donde quedarse mientras están en la aldea; así que Pan tuvo la idea de preguntarle a su nuevo amigo Naruto si conocía un sitio donde alojarse; ellos salieron de la torre y vieron a precisamente a Naruto quien les daba una sonrisa y supieron que iban a estar bien.


	6. Rescate a Medias

_**Capsula Corp., capital del oeste, Tierra del universo 18478** _

Después de la información de Goku sobre que las esferas no eran de ayuda para traer a los niños Bulma y los otros pensaron una solución una medias, Goku iría a donde están los chicos llevan las provisiones de todo tipo como ropa, comida, semillas, viviendas, Y otros en paquetes de cápsulas; De partes de sus padres y vera en que la condición son los chicos y que según lo dijeron el solo estar en esa dimensión de una hora, así que todos estaban juntando todo lo necesario y vital para dárselo a Goku, quien solo esperaba.

**_Konoha, País del Fuego, Tierra Universo 32923_ **

Los chicos luego de salir de hablar con el Hokage, se reunieron con Naruto en la puerta que quería saber si llegaban a quedar o no, la primera en saludarlo fue Pan.

Hola Naruto, nos dieron pase para quedarnos - Dijo Pan emocionada - No es genial

Fantástico, Dattebayo - igual que emocionado Naruto - Estarán en la academia - pregunto el rubio

Si, dijeron que no evaluamos mañana para ver en qué nivel estamos - dijo Uub

Será genial tener un chicos como ustedes, los de la academia son muy raros o muy emos - Dijo Naruto refiriéndose en ultimo ultimo Uchiha.

Bueno, a mí me parece genial conocer sobre luchas de otro lugar distinto al que conocemos, será una experiencia única - Dijo Marron

Lo que yo queria preguntarte Naruto es un lugar donde alojarse, preferiblemente abandonado, ya que no tiene dinero para alojarse en una posada. - Declaro Bra que aunque emocionada por conocer un sitio como aquel no olvidaba lo prioritario, donde dormirían.

Yo conozco un buen lugar, en mi estado de los pisos de arriba están desocupados, aunque no hay tan limpios que digamos - dijo Naruto

No te preocupes, nosotros lo limpiamos. Lo importante es tener un techo sobre las cabezas - Dijo la Descendiente de Bulma

Nuestros héroes se dirigieron al apartamento de Naruto conversando alegremente, sin saber que llegando a pasar algo grandioso.

_**Capsula Corp., capital del oeste, Tierra del universo 18478** _

Todos los reunidos para ver la imagen y el retorno de Goku a la dimensión donde estaban los chicos, los dados dados para darles a estos cuatro paquetes de cápsulas, que contenían, ropa, comida, vivienda, agua, y hasta vehículos Necesario Las mas preocupadas eran Videl, Nº 18 y Bra; Vegeta se sentía furioso por que no hay un acompañante al lado de Insecto de Kakarotto para un rescatar a su princesa, así que también el hizo poner una Bulma entre las cápsulas una cámara de gravedad y unos Scouts, y unos sayajins de la armadura, para su protección, Todos vistos como Goku se despliegan y se realizan en la teletransportación al planeta del Supremo Kaiosama.

Ya hay esperanzas Uranai Baba quien le ayuda a pasar la dimensión y esta misma la recogería a la hora acordada.

Y así Goku dejo su dimensión ...

**_Konoha, País del Fuego, Tierra Universo 32923_ **

El viaje fue instantáneo, casi como la teletransportación; Goku se encontró en un bosque, Uranai Baba le recordó que volver en una hora así que se apresurara y luego desapareció; Así que Goku se puso a buscar en Ki de Uub o de Pan, cuando encontró la teletransporte hacia donde estaban.

Casi al mismo tiempo los chicos alcanzaron el estado de Naruto y este los muestranba los departamentos abandonados en el que los chicos sintieron la presencia de Goku y la primera en reaccionar fue pan quien grito - Abuelito - y derribo al recién llegado saltando sobre el

Naruto por su parte quedo sorprendido, y reaccionó tratando de atacarlo, pero después de la reacción de Pan se detuvo

Uub, Bra y hasta Marron fueron corriendo hacia Goku alegres pensando que ya iban a volver a casa fue cuando Goku dijo - Hola chicos, que bien que el encuentro a todos los sanos y salvos

¿Quien rayos eres tú? - Grito Naruto para un hombre aparecido sin mas ni mas parecido súper extraño

El es mi maestro - el contesto Uub - Sensei, estamos alegres de verlo

Chicos le vine a dejar estas cosas, los kaiosamas me dijeron que las esferas del dragón no pueden traerlos a la casa, y solo me permitió venir por una hora - dijo Goku

Ósea que no vino a llevar a casa - Dijo una triste Marron

No lo puedo hacer, pero esta buscando prohibido viajar por las dimensiones, pero Bulma esta buscando traerlos con la misma maquina que los trajos, no se preocupa - dijo Goku con buen humor para animarlos puesto que veía que todos se encontraban bien.

Oigan, yo no entiendo nada, ¿Quién es este Tipo? Qué es una dimensión - Grito Naruto al ver que nada de lo que estaba pasando parecía tener sentido

Todo el mundo.


	7. Preparándose para la Academia

_**Konoha, País del Fuego, Tierra Universo 32923** _

Naruto se encontraba pensando en su cama; estaba muy confundido, no entendía eso de dimensiones, maquinas, capsulas y demás. Lo único que entendía era que los chicos que conoció vienen de un lugar muy distinto y que probablemente se irían en relativamente poco tiempo.

Le entristecía un poco; puesto que ellos eran amables y divertidos, no lo discriminaban y sentiría que se volverían unos buenos amigos; pero amenos entendía que debía aprovechar el tiempo que se quedaran.

También sabía que era el único que conocía su secreto de venir de "otra dimensión". Eso le hacía sentirse un poco especial; también los chicos le habían prometido enseñarle algunas técnicas de donde vienen. Para él era como una lotería haberse encontrado con esos chicos, sabia que su tiempo en la academia iba a cambiar.

* * *

Luego de explicarle la situación a Naruto, mostrarle algunas capsulas y demás, los chicos se sentían más tranquilos, él les ayudo a acomodarse y luego se fue a su piso. Hablaron casi la hora que vino Goku y luego entre abrazos y lágrimas se despidieron. Ha Naruto casi le da algo cuando vio a la vieja Uranai Baba pero casi la situación le parecía irreal. Luego el los dejo para que se acomodaran.

Lo primero que hicieron los chicos fue una limpieza general, los más acostumbrados a esto fueron Uub y Marron, el primero por venir de una familia humilde siempre le enseñaron a ser ordenado, la segunda acostumbraba a ayudar a su madre y padre en la limpieza de Kame House, Pan también se encontraba en esa situación ella ayudaba bastante a su madre cuando podía. Bra casi lo hacía por inercia puesto que a pesar de ser ella muy ordenada, nunca había que tenido que limpiar ella misma, todo lo hacían los robots de limpieza.

Luego clasificaron todo lo que les habían enviado en capsulas, se sintieron muy alegres de tener sus cosas. Luego desempacaron lo esencial, electrodomésticos, sillas, mesas, muebles, ropa que cada uno separo y organizo a su gusto. Bra estaba alegre por los equipos de armaduras sayajins que les habían enviado, a ella siempre le gusto el conjunto que tenía su padre, según le dijo estaba inspirado en las armaduras antiguas del planeta Vegeta pero su madre las mejoro en la época que el entrenaba con el "Maestro Wiss" y las volvió más elegantes y resistentes.

Pan estaba más emocionada por la cámara de gravedad que les habían enviado, su abuelito aun no les dejaba practicar en una de ellas, y las pocas veces que había ido a visitar a Bra, el Señor Vegeta siempre estaba usándolas, asi que nunca pudo entrenar en una.

Marron y Uub estaban más tranquilos con su situación, y es que a pesar de no poder volver rápido a su casa; La señora Bulma los estaba intentando recuperar, aparte tenían sus cosas y conocerían en este lugar nuevos estilos de batallas.

Así que esa noche durmieron tranquilos imaginando como serían las nuevas técnicas de combate que aprenderían en este lugar tan extraño para ellos.

A la mañana siguiente la primera en levantarse fue Pan, estaba muy emocionada. El que casi se levantó al mismo tiempo que ella fue Uub seguidamente por Marron que estaban acostumbrados a levantarse temprano.

Levántate Bra, tenemos que ir a ser ninjas – dijo Pan mientras levantaba a Bra, quien ciertamente no estaba tan acostumbrada a levantarse a esas horas de la mañana.

Agh…estas no son horas para levantarse, son horas para dormir – contesto Bra en su soñolencia; a pesar de todo se levantaba para alistarse, y principalmente desayunar.

Ciertamente les habían enviado muchas y varias provisiones, los chicos pudieron tomar un buen desayuno en su comedor que ellos mismos habían organizado, se sentían orgullosos de su trabajo.

Cada uno de los chicos decidió vestirse un poco distinto a lo usual para ir a esta llamada "academia de ninjas". Bra emocionada por tener ahora su propia armadura como la de su padre se propuso a usarla combinando con algunos de sus trajes más cómodos para la lucha.

Pan emocionada por la idea de ser una ninja se había puesto un traje que guardaba para un convención (le alegraba que su mamá le hubiese enviado todas las ropas de su armario, puesto que allí lo guardaba), era de una película de guerreros y le parecía genial, aparte era cómodo para la lucha.

Uub siempre sencillo había decidido llevar el traje de entrenamiento que le había regalado su maestro, puesto que le parecía muy cómodo y resistente.

Marron se había puesto el traje que el Maestro Roshi le había regalado en su último cumpleaños, a ella le parecía honrarlo el llevarlo como ropa para entrenarse.

Luego de desayunar y vestirse fueron a despertar a Naruto.

Desde luego el yacía durmiendo cómodamente, pero muy profundamente a pesar de ser ya las horas que debería de estarce alistando para la academia.

Naruto, estas despierto; debemos ir a la academia – grito Pan afuera de la puerta del piso de Naruto mientras la tocaba con fuerza

Se escucharon una serie de suidos de golpes un grito y varios ruidos más, como si alguien se estuviese cambiando rápidamente.

Naruto salió vestido, aunque se notaba que lo había hecho rápidamente puesto que estaba muy descolocado, tenía la boca llena de lo que parecía ser comida, y la trago velozmente.

Chicos yo también estoy listo, Dattebayo – dijo Naruto un poco agitado, puesto que se había levantado , cambiado y desayunado en poco más de cinco minutos.

Los chicos estaban con cara de poker ante el asunto, les parecía un poco divertido que Naruto se halla alistado tan rápido. Pan le sonrió y le dijo que los guiara a la academia.

Así los chicos se fueron caminando a la Academia Ninja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La ropa de Bra imagínense como el traje superior de la nueva armadura de Vegeta (desde luego sin el símbolo del dios en el pecho) y unos pantalones del tipo militar, el de Uub esencialmente es el mismo de Goku ya mayor sin el símbolo en la espalda, el de Marron es igual al de Goku cuando entrenaba con el maestro Roshi y Pan esta vestida un traje de un fanmanga muy conocido.


	8. La Academia Ninja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los chicos llegan a la Academia Ninja

_**Konoha, País del Fuego, Tierra Universo 32923** _

La llegada a la academia fue tranquila, los chicos se había levantado lo suficientemente temprano para no preocuparse por llegar tarde; Naruto se sentía un poco raro al saber que nunca había llegado tan temprano a la academia puesto que generalmente se queda dormido hasta tarde.

Al llegar al aula esta se encontraba casi vacia, asi que los chicos pudieron escoger donde sentarse, y eligieron en el centro, puesto que les pareció el mejor lugar; pero se dieron cuenta que las mesas eran de tres en tres así que Marron y Naruto decidió sentarse en las mesas contigua, Naruto sentándose dode se encontraba un indiferente Uchiha que los miraba de reojo.

¿Quiénes son estos civiles, Dobe?- Pregunto el Uchiha con su tono indiferente de siempre

No son civiles, Teme; son nuevos estudiantes – Dijo exaltado el rubio ante la curiosa vista de los chicos

Hum.. – murmuro el pelinegro como ignorando la respuesta del rubio aunque pensando que no tenía sentido que gente sin entrenamiento este en su aula.

A Bra le parecía un chico sumamente grosero, ni siquiera había saludado a Naruto; Pan compartia su opinión, después de todo ella era una chica que fue educada por dos jóvenes con unos grandes modales; Uub y Marron sintieron que aquel chico se parecía remotamente a alguien conocido, aunque no podían decir a quien.

No le hagan caso al Teme, Es un tonto Emo que es un amargado – les dijo Naruto casi como disculpándose mientras el nombrado solo se quedaba impasible es su asiento.

El aula se comenzaba a llenar, algunos de los que llegaban miraban un poco sorprendidos a los recién llegados, aunque no les decían nada. Cuando ya estaban por llenarse los asientos llegaron dos chicas que se encontraban en un gran enfrentamiento verbal.

Desde Luego te gane al llegar, Frente – dijo una chica de cabello rubio pálido

Ni lo creas, Ino-puerca, mi dedo meñique ingreso antes que tu – Dijo una chica de cabello rosa

Como siempre, Sakura; no aceptas la derrota, del mismo modo te ganare y me sentare al lado de Sasuke-kun– dijo la chica identificada con el nombre de Ino mientras se giraba a ver dónde se encontraba el mencionado.

Sobre mi cadáver – contesto la ya referida Sakura mientras hacía lo mismo

Para eso momento Naruto ya se había fijado en ella, el pensaba que se veía muy bonita hoy y se había quedado un poco ensimismado viéndola; Pan lo veía confundido, Bra solo levantaba una ceja a Uub, el cual también se veía un poco desconcertado; Marron soltaba una pequeña risita al ver el rosto atontado de Naruto.

Sakura e Ino se habían dado cuenta de la ubicación del Uchiha y fueron hacia donde estaba, con ella también iban varias chicas admiradoras del chico a intentar sentarse con él.

¡Naruto! Sal de ese asiento, tengo que sentarme al lado de Sasuke-kun – grito Sakura al embobado rubio.

Naruto salió de su ensimismamiento, y puso un rostro amargo, volteando hacia el pelinegro pensando – ese Teme se cree el gran impórtate, no sé qué ven todos él.

Bra para ese momento perdió su temperamento, pues aquella chica había gritado al pobre Naruto sin ni siquiera darle un correcto saludo – Tú no puedes exijir que Naruto salga de un asiento, habiendo llegado el primero – dijo ella sorprendiendo a las chicas en conjunto

¿Tú quién eres?, no eres de esta aula – le dijo Sakura contestando confundida puesto que la habían agarrado con la guardia baja

Cierto, nunca has estado en este salón – dijo también Ino siendo también un poco sorprendida

Somos nuevos - dijo señalando a Uub, Bra y Marron – y me parece pésima su educación de no saludar a Naruto pero si gritarle groseramente, si querían ese asiento debieron haber llegado más temprano.

Antes de que alguna de las dos siquiera intentaran responder se abrió la puerta del aula y entro Iruka-san diciendo - ya chicos siéntense, que la clase va a comenzar

El grupo de chicas se dispersó y fueron a sentarse en asientos vacíos aunque Sakura e Ino le dieron a Bra una mirada furiosa antes de dispersarse.

Iruka dio una vista general al aula, y le sorprendió gratamente ver a Naruto sentado en un asiento; generalmente el rubio llegaba tarde o se saltaba las clases, en la mesa del costado pudo ver a los chicos recién llegados y pensó – son los chicos que tengo que evaluar, seguramente se han confundido al entrar, ya cuando acabe la clase conversare con ellos

Y comenzó la clase programada del día haciendo un repaso general del Chakra y los distintos tipos de disciplina ninja

Naruto se veía realmente aburrido pues el nunca fue siquiera llamado buen estudiante, le aburrían las clases, volteo a ver a los chicos nuevos, vio que Bra anotaba todo lo que decía el Sensei en un cuaderno, los demás solo parecían estarlo escuchando atentamente, aunque pensó que era un poco razonable puesto que ellos en su "dimensión" no conocían siquiera a los ninjas así que por eso lo escuchaban atentamente.

Los chicos al escuchar sobre en chakra coincidieron inmediatamente es que era casi la misma definición que el ki, por lo cual al explicar sobre el mismo les parecía muy interesante que en este sitio lo enseñaran en una academia, por ello pensaron que también les enseñarían técnicas nuevas de pelea, por lo cual estaban emocionados.

Luego de la clase donde finalmente Naruto se había quedado dormido de aburrimiento, Iruka se acercó a ellos cuando los demás alumnos se retiraban y les dijo – Jovenes, a ustedes le toca la prueba de habilidades para ver recién en que aula estarán

Lo sentimos – dijo Marron, como ayer no nos dieron más información, Naruto nos indicó que entráramos a su aula

Si, esperamos que nos disculpe, no creí que nos equivocáramos – dijo Bra al docente

Iruka se sorprendió que aquellos chicos conocieran a Naruto, pero lo oculto muy bien y dijo – bien, si me acompañan al aula de prácticas para su prueba

Y los chicos lo siguieron no antes de que Pan se acercara y levantara a Naruto de su carpeta – Naruto, ya termino tu clase, a nosotros no llevan a dar una prueba – le dijo

Cuando Naruto se estaba levantando pudo ver como los chicos se fueron siguiendo a Iruka – sensei, él quiso seguirlos pero Iruka volteo levemente la mirada a él y le dio una mirada de que no los siguiera y él tuvo que salir a esperarlos afuera para esperarlos ahí.


End file.
